They Never Knew
by Cinni
Summary: Jean Cadac is not what one calls special. She doesn't have any exceptional talents, and is just another face in the crowd in band. Isn't it a little suspicious that the most popular guy in school asks her out? Read and Review please!
1. Lost in Reality

****

They Never Knew - A fanfiction by C.B.A. and Cinni

Summary: Jean Cadac is not what one calls special. She's not pretty, isn't academically gifted to say the least, and certainly doesn't have any exceptional talents. But she _is_ in band. However, at her small school in Texas, isn't everybody? So out of everyone, why did the hottest guy in school have to choose _her_?

Author's Note- This chapter is written by C.B.A. (me!) The next chapter will be written by Cinni, and in case if you haven't noticed the pattern, we will switch off after every chapter. Please read and review, it will be much appreciated!

Chapter one- Lost in Reality

_Great, it has only the first few minutes of school, and already I'm lost. Why does everybody seem to know where they're going but me? _Jean mentally fumed to herself as she roamed the narrow hallways of her school, avoiding student bodies that always seemed to be in her way.

_Well I guess it doesn't matter now. Everybody's moving way too slow for me to actually get anywhere. _Jean sighed heavily as she miserably eyed all the students conversing and laughing. Why couldn't she be like that and just relax?

The teenage girl vaguely reminded herself that it was because she was a freshman, and freshmen weren't supposed to be at the top of everyone's social list. In fact, they were considered dirt for all the upperclassmen to walk on. Why was everything so unfair?

_And why does my school especially have to be so stereotypical?_

Jean pursed her lips together, noting how everyone stayed in their own groups, and very rarely let anyone in. It just made it all the harder for new freshmen to belong, something she wasn't good at.

_Maybe that's because I've never really belonged anywhere, not even in my own grade. I have no friends, and especially have no boyfriend. _She winced, thinking about how strange it would be to actually have an intimate relationship with someone.

But Jean knew that would never happen. Standing at a scrawny 4'8, she was often overlooked and hard to see. She was a very skinny girl, with coke bottle eyeglasses that just magnified her already large gray eyes. Her hair was a dark brown, ruined by do-it-yourself blonde highlighting kits and was cropped very short, just below her ears. She knew the hairstyle was bad for her already round face, but she just didn't want to take care of it if it were to grow any longer.

She as well knew it wasn't just her face that was the problem. It was her overall body. Being one of the "late bloomers," Jean knew she definitely didn't even look how a teenage girl should at age 15. Much to her frustration, people have even mistaken her for a little kid at times.

Jean also was aware of how shy she was in front of people. Never having a strong voice, she found it very difficult to speak up for herself, let alone to not find it embarrassing to talk in front of people at all. Her face would always flush a deep red along with her ears, as her voice would become all choked up making it difficult to control her breathing whenever she spoke. Thus, during school presentations she would always do exceedingly bad whenever it was required of her to speak.

Which was why she never did very well in school. Being too shy to work as a group, or to do presentations, her grade always suffered for her timidity, much to her parents' and teachers' annoyance.

"What's the matter with you? Can't you speak up for yourself at all? Your grade's at stake here!" Jean's mother would always rant whenever she saw her daughter's discouraging report card. There were even times where the teachers had to step in.

"_We regret to inform you that your daughter has been earning exceedingly low grades due to her lack of participation. We ask that you, as the parent/guardian of this child, take action to assist your child in achieving grades that will at the very least help him/her graduate from the 8th grade._

Sincerely,

Wedgerton Junior High's School Staff"

Which was why Jean's parents forced their daughter to at least keep one of her school activities the moment she tried to drop out of all of them. Once they found out their daughter's problem was her lack of social skills, her parents refused to let Jean quit the one activity she loathed the most: band.

Naively trying out for band as a clarinet in the fifth grade, Jean at first believed it would be a fun activity to pursue. Never thinking band as a major school activity, she believed it would give her an activity to work on, without attracting too much attention. Band was for geeks, right?

As the years rolled on, Jean soon came to realize how wrong she was. As it turned out, Wedgerton, being the small school it was, decided to make its band their number one priority. It soon became very clear that band would actually attract the _most_ attention of any school activity. Even football, much to its fans' dismay.

Wedgerton High's band soon became one of the best, as they would more and more often participate in contests and parades. They were alarmingly beating out bands that have never been beaten before, and becoming increasingly known to other school bands.

Once Jean found this out, she became more and more desperate to quit band as her last year of Junior High came to an end.

_I can't be in the high school band, I refuse! There is no way anyone will make me. They can't force me to be in something I don't want to be in._

And yet, much to the teenage girl's horror, her parents did in fact make her stay in band. Threatening to take the computer and TV out of her room, she was forced to comply to her parents demands. Staying cooped up in her room all day, what else could she do besides watch TV and play computer games? Nothing. Which was why she eventually agreed.

Jean was snapped out of her dismal thoughts the moment the school bell's ringing pierced through the hallways, making all the students scramble to get to class on time. Back where she started. Still as lost as ever. Jean sighed as she clutched onto her books more tightly.

_Stop fooling yourself, Jean. You're never going to know where you're going or know what you're doing. Because in reality, you'll always be that lost little freshman that no one will ever give a second glance to. You're just a nobody. Lost in reality._


	2. The God of Wedgerton High

****

They Never Knew- a fanfiction by CBA and Cinni

Summary: Jean Cadac is not what one calls special. She's not pretty, isn't academically gifted to say the least, and certainly doesn't have any exceptional talents. But she _is_ in band. However, at her small school in Texas, isn't everybody? So out of everyone, why did the hottest guy in school have to choose _her_?

Author's Note: This chapter is written by Cinni!

Chapter two- The God of Wedgerton High

He knew he was gorgeous. Breathtaking, actually. Who _didn't_ think so?

Vincent Carrington ran his fingers through his long, wavy brown hair and smiled. He pretended not to notice the accumulating throng of girls behind him.

__

Ahh back to school…back to my fans…

It was no wonder he turned heads whenever he walked down the hallways with his alluring appearance. Standing at an imposing 5'11, his toned body and sexy hair made him desirable at first glance. Closer up, anyone could get lost in his intense forest green eyes which were specked with golden tints. Many girls would become hypnotized by the deep, soothing voice protruding between those full, juicy lips. His pearly white grin worked like a charm on students and teachers alike. He could get away with anything. He was like a god among the drab students of Wedgerton High.

It was his senior year at high school and he was going to make the most of it. He was probably the most popular guy in the school, and definitely the hottest. Not to mention that he was single. Yeah, this year was going to be fun.

A hand sharply clapped Vincent on the back.

"What's happenin' Vince my man?"

"Hey Xander what's up?" Vincent replied nonchalantly without looking up. Alexander was Vincent's best buddy. For the most part, they both did everything together. True, they may have had their differences, but the two seniors were practically inseparable.

Alexander Darcy, more likely known as "Xander" to others, was definitely considered to be beautiful just like his best friend was. His beach blond hair was cropped fairly short, regardless his bangs were constantly falling over his warm chocolate-brown eyes. Being athletically fit, his muscular build without a doubt attracted much attention from others. And, like Vince, he knew he was beautiful. How could these two _not_ be best friends?

"Got quite a crowd checkin' you out. Maybe you'll actually get with one of 'em this year." Alexander's tone was cold and Vincent knew exactly why.

"Look, I'm sorry, I know you hate bein' called "Xander" an' all, but it's gotta be the coolest name!" Alexander said nothing while Vincent continued, "Okay, _Alex_. I'll cut it out- and you know what? Maybe I'll hook up with someone this year, if it really means that much to ya."

The weird thing about Vincent was that although he could have any girl of his choice, he had never bothered to choose one. The right person hadn't come along yet. Of course, everyone just thought this made Vince even more romantic, if not mysterious.

Alexander seemed to forgive Vincent, for his enthusiasm soon returned to him. "So Vince, some of the guys are comin' over tonight. You game?"

"I can't, I got band practice." Vincent replied shortly, knowing what was coming next.

Alexander scoffed. "You and your marching band. You coulda done anything and you chose _marching band_. No offense dude but it's so lame!"

"Ya well, at least we win all our contests." Vincent's blow struck hard. Alexander was captain of the football team and they hadn't won a game in over 10 years. The band was the pride of the school and everyone knew it. Most of the people who showed up for the football games were band parents and they could care less about the football team.

"You know what? I think I figured out why you like band so much. You always had to be the best at everything. You joined band because you're the best sax they have. If you were on the football team-"

"-What, are you saying I'm not good at football? I could whip your ass in a game."

"I'd like to see you try, Vince, I really would. Although you may look it, you're not athletic in the least. I dunno why everyone always thinks so highly of you."

The two best friends' argument slowly started to draw attention, as people began to gather around Vincent and Alexander, anticipating a fight. It would be a good one too. Vincent Carrington versus the captain of the football team? In other words, Pretty Boy versus Macho Man? Not only that, but the two most popular boys in school? To the accumulating audience's disappointment, the bell rang, as if on cue.

"Have fun at your geek-fest tonight, loser." Alexander called sweetly, turning on his heel abruptly before heading down the crowded hallway.

"Oh, I will _Xander_! Don't you worry!" Vincent shouted back. He hated fighting with his best friend, but what he hated even more was putting his popularity at risk. Not only that, but being degraded in front of an audience.

Vincent sighed. He was constantly defending himself for being in the band. Sure, a large portion of the school was in band but it was hard for everyone else to believe that such an amazing guy would choose band over sports. It was his one fault; regardless of his charms it made many people skeptical of his so-called popularity. This was not going to help his reputation.

Vince soon noticed that everyone nearby was staring at him, unsure of what to do. Some were even staring at him as if he _was_ a loser. He used his looks to regain support by flashing a smile at the ladies before walking towards his first period class.

__

"Xander…" Vince muttered under his breath, ignoring the giggling girls behind him.


	3. Get Popular or Die Trying

****

They Never Knew- A fanfiction by C.B.A. and Cinni

Summary: Jean Cadac is not what one calls special. She's not pretty, isn't academically gifted to say the least, and certainly doesn't have any exceptional talents. But she _is_ in band. However, at her small school in Texas, isn't everybody? So out of everyone, why did the hottest guy in school have to choose _her_?

Author's Note: This chapter is written by C.B.A.! Oh, and please review, and if you do, we'll give you cookies! And to answer one person's question, this story does take place in Texas, but nowhere really in particular. The area in general is known to be a deserted place though, which explains why the school is small.

Chapter Three- Get Popular or Die Trying...

Lara Manra smirked arrogantly as she twirled a strand of her long brown hair idly. Ignoring the admiring looks she was getting from many, especially from one in particular, she continued to look ahead at the chalkboard in front of her.

After recently declining a note from the boy sitting a few seats behind her asking to go out with her, she continued to pretend as if nothing happened. She knew she was worth more than what that boy could offer. She wouldn't be caught dead dating a guy whose popularity status wasn't shown in a positive light.

No, what she was looking for, was a guy who was _already_ popular. Someone who was smart, charming, adored by many. And most importantly, someone who was beautiful. Like her. Which was why she was only reserving herself to the one boy that she knew was perfect for her...Vincent Carrington.

Couples that society approves of are the best together, right? Right. Lara knew, from the moment she met sex-god Vince, that they were _perfect_ for each other. For either of them to be dating anyone else was out of the question, and defying the laws of nature. Absolutely scandalous. Lara shuddered, trying to avoid even thinking about Vince going out with someone other than herself.

Which hadn't really been a problem just yet. Surprisingly, regardless of Vince's amazingly good looks and social status at school, he had never gone out with a girl in his life, declining offer after offer. Lara mentally mused to her self, wondering how many hearts this one guy had broken, just by saying one word.

_No._

The exact same words she told the guy sitting a few seats behind her, when she was declining his very weak proposition. Come on, he could have at _least_ gone to her face if he wanted to do something as important as asking her out. Given, of coarse, that she would say no.

Oh well, some people just can't seem to take the pressure. Why did that guy even bother asking her that one question she had refused to countless of others? She didn't even know who he was, except that he was embarrassingly unpopular. Hmmm...what was his name? Sydney? What a name, what a name. As far as she was aware, Sydney was mostly a _girls'_ name. So humiliating.

_Like his face? _She mentally asked herself. She barely managed to avoid snorting out loud. That kid must have had the worst case of acne she had ever seen. It was even worse than-

_Attention, students. If you are a member of our marching band, then go meet at Gym 1 for yearbook pictures. Teachers, we ask that you will dismiss your students at this time. Thank you._

Lara scowled. Damn band. She wasn't particularly fond of the idea of being in band at all, and yet she was. Not that she was forced to stay, but she had a purpose for wanting to remain in that dreaded activity. Vince. _He_ was the whole reason she decided to stay in band, and humiliate herself in those disgustingly unstylish uniforms. Now if he would just quit that stupid school activity...

But if there was one advantage in being in band, it was that it gave her more attention than ever. Being that she was the best flute player out of all 26, she was immediately offered the chance to play the piccolo. Oooh, what an honor. Too bad she really didn't care all that much. Those poor pathetic flute players, all of them thinking that she really wanted and deserved the honor of playing the only piccolo in band. It was quite a shame that none of them even seemed like a challenge to her.

Slowly rising out of her seat, she briskly straightened out her pink miniskirt. Quickly grabbing the bag that had her band uniform inside of it, she unceremoniously slung it over her shoulder. Following out the other students that had exited the room, she immediately glanced around to see if she saw Vince anywhere. Now what class was he in at first period?

But before she could put more thought into her search, she suddenly became distracted when she felt her body crashing into another carelessly. Obviously an accident, as she instantly heard a panicked squeaking voice apologizing profusely.

"Oh my God, are you okay? I'm very sorry, I really didn't mean to bump into you like that! I really hope you're okay! Do you need help? I'm so sorry!" Lara looked around irritably only to see two large coke-bottle glasses staring up at her apologetically. Without a doubt she's seen a face like that somewhere, (who couldn't notice it?), but what was her name?

"Who are you?" Lara briskly demanded as she tucked a piece of her silky brown hair behind her ear. She continued walking as the girl hurriedly followed after her. God, she looked just like a fourth grader!

"M-me? Oh, it's Jean." the girl squeaked as she attempted a weak smile. "Pleased to meet you. But I already know who _you_ are, of coarse."

"Of coarse." Lara repeated casually. Big surprise there. Who _didn't_ know who she was? Jean apparently seemed to think that as well, as she voiced the same thoughts Lara was musing to herself only moment ago.

"B-But then again, I think _everyone _knows who you are. Everyone also knows that you are in band. Why is that?"

"Huh?" Lara looked up slightly, distracted once again from searching for Vince. Oh, that Jean girl was still talking to her. Now what was she saying? Putting on one of her sweet fake smiles, she asked, "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I said, 'why are you in band'? You're so popular, and everyone is clueless as to why you would waste your time in band, when you probably would hang out with your friends all the time instead." Jean looked oblivious to the fact that the girl she was talking to wasn't listening.

"Vince." Lara said. She had just spotted him, carrying his saxophone in one hand, and his uniform in the other. Next to him was Xander, as it seemed they were conversing, but not in a friendly manner. Were they arguing?

"'Vince'?" Jean repeated questioningly. She didn't get to ask any further, though, as Lara had soon hurried off somewhere else. Where was she going? Jean's eyes followed the path Lara was going, as she soon spotted Vince Carrington and one of his friends.

Oh. _That's_ why she left. Lara wanted to meet up with the one guy she had been chasing after since the beginning of high school.

Jean sighed as she clutched onto the handle of her clarinet case. Now that she was talking to no one anymore, her thoughts soon drifted back into bitterness and depression.

She didn't _want _to have her band pictures taken. Every time the camera flashed, her large glasses would soon reflect off the bright light, making her look like some kind of freak show in the actual yearbook. With a big toothy grin, and her embarrassingly large eyeglasses, she really did look like an elementary student.

_Even though I'm going to take off my glasses for this picture, the others really did turn out to be a disaster. If I'm ever to get attention at all in my life, it'll be about how ridiculous I look in these glasses. Why can't I just look like Lara, and not even need glasses at all? I wish I could be as pretty as her..._

Jean's wistful thoughts continued as she walked into Gym 1. Looking around at the teachers desperately trying to get the students in order from smallest to tallest, Jean immediately knew where she should be. She was always the smallest kid.

As she walked to her spot, she noticed Lara flirting boisterously with Vince as he seemed to show no sign of approval or attraction. Why didn't he ever care whenever a girl-especially Lara, for that matter- flirted with him? Everyone was always dying to know why Vince acted the way he did...he was always friendly and sociable to everyone, and yet...and yet, whenever a girl would try to get close to him, he would begin to act...weird.

_I wonder if Vince and Lara will ever go out together... _Jean thought nonchalantly. _It just seems that Vince will never be dating anyone, judging by his attitude towards girls... _The teenager sighed as she took her seat-the first one, as usual.

__

It must be nice...


	4. Smile For The Camera!

They Never Knew -a fanfiction by Cinni and C.B.A.

Summary: Jean Cadac is not what one calls special. She's not pretty, isn't academically gifted to say the least, and certainly doesn't have any exceptional talents. But she _is_ in band. However, at her small school in Texas, isn't everybody? So out of everyone, why did the hottest guy in school have to choose _her_?

Author's Note: This chapter was written by me, Cinni! Hope you enjoy and PLEASE review!

Chapter four-Smile for the Camera!

It was band picture day. In other words, there was utter chaos. As always, the band students did not want to cooperate. Most were talking to their friends or running around being immature. Some of the upperclassmen were already in their spots looking at the others in distaste. One of the band directors, Mr. Decker was herding a group of sophomores towards the rows of chairs as he yelled at some freshmen to put the rest of their band uniforms on.

Mr. Decker had been at Wedgerton High for longer than anyone could remember. He was in his 60s but looked much older. He had a bald spot on the back of his head which he claimed was from putting up with misbehaving students, out of tune notes, and just band in general. He constantly looked tired with his droopy posture and the large bags under his eyes. He was known to stay at the school all night and there had been many times when he had been found sleeping in the band office. Nevertheless, he managed to get the job done. It was only because of Mr. Decker's persistence that the band was the pride of Wedgerton High. In doing so, however, he had earned himself some enemies among the sports coaches.

Mr. Decker was constantly the band director in charge but he was not alone. His "cronies", as the students called them, were Mr. Burd and Mr. Tally. They were both younger men and seemingly incapable of doing anything on their own. They followed Mr. Decker's every move and were little if any help to him.

Mr. Burd was a tall man with brown hair who rarely did any yelling. He was probably a favorite among the band students. Regardless of his imposing height, though, his counterpart, Mr. Tally, acted much more like the part of band director...even if he was only four feet tall.

Mr. Tally was the youngest of the three and never let Mr. Decker out of his sight. He always tried too hard to be exactly like Mr. Decker, making him a little too militaristic. Despite his efforts, everyone ignored him. He did not stick out in a crowd, as he was short with undistinguishing features, except for his mountain-sized nose. He was the type of person that was probably picked on in school.

Vincent Carrington was standing at the side of the gym looking around. Lara Manra was trying to say something to him but Vincent hadn't heard what. He was too busy thinking about previous events.

"Vince, aren't you listening to me?" Lara looked at him, slightly annoyed. She wasn't used to being blown off.

"Uh, no, sorry…hey, don't you think we should get to our seats?" Vince just wanted to get rid of Lara. Why wouldn't she ever leave him alone? Didn't she have other guys to bother? To his annoyance, Lara walked with him across the room towards the chairs where many students now sat.

Continuing to ignore Lara, who was chatting casually at his side, Vince looked at the first row of chairs, pitying them for their lack of height. Most were freshmen who had yet to fill out. They looked so awkward. Vince laughed aloud at the memory of himself in his first year of highschool. He sat in the first row and wasn't given second glances by any of the girls.

Things sure have changed …Vincent thought as Lara beamed next to him looking extremely pleased with herself. Apparently she thought Vince had laughed at something she had said.

Vincent noticed one particularly awkward girl sitting in the first chair. She was staring at him. Not that that was strange; many of the girls were dreamily gazing at Vincent while glaring at their competition, Lara. But there was something about this particular girl that caught his attention. Her looks made her so awkward that she became obvious. Lara followed his gaze.

"Oh, that's Jan, or Jean, or something. She's an ugly little bitch isn't she?" Lara remarked harshly. She had finally gotten Vincent's attention. Ooh, speaking of bitches!

"I think you need to watch your mouth." Vincent said angrily, holding back the things he wanted to say to her. His parents had brought him up to be a gentleman and he very rarely swore. His words hurt Lara anyway. She was obviously shocked at his response. She continued to stand there lamely, staring after Vince as he turned to walk towards his seat by the people he knew were his height. As he neared the girl in the front row he wondered why he felt he had to stick up for her. She was still looking at him, probably clueless that he and Lara had just been talking about her. Feeling a pang of pity towards her, he paused by her seat.

"Having fun? I can tell by the look on your face, " Vince remarked sarcastically. He didn't wait for her response but felt oddly satisfied, imagining that he had made her day. No one else had talked to her since she had sat down but seeing that the great Vincent had considered her worthy to talk to, others would begin to notice her.

Sure enough, as Vincent took his seat he looked down at the girl to see the people in the second row chatting with her. It was a job well done and Vincent didn't have to worry about her anymore. Going back to the thoughts he was having before Lara interrupted, Vincent barely noticed as the cameraman asked everyone to say, "Cheese!"


	5. Hopeless

****

They Never Knew- A fanfiction by C.B.A. and Cinni

Summary: Jean Cadac is not what one calls special. She's not pretty, isn't academically gifted to say the least, and certainly doesn't have any exceptional talents. But she _is_ in band. However, at her small school in Texas, isn't everybody? So out of everyone, why did the hottest guy in school have to choose _her_?

Author's Note: Hello everyone! We've finally updated our story after so long! I'm so sorry, that would be my fault! (C.B.A.) So don't blame Cinni, she's the consistent one! Well anyway, please review!

Chapter Five- Hopeless

"Now class, if you'd turn to page 92..." the teacher droned on as he walked to the front of the class as he made his way over to the chalkboard, "We'll be learning about the laws of cosines..." he then began to furiously scribble formulas with his worn down chalk.

Most of the students automatically took out their notebooks as they started to copy down the teacher's annotations.

But not Jean. As she rested the side of her head against the palm of her hand, she used the other to stifle a yawn that was threatening to come. Glancing out the window, she used the teacher's boring lectures as an opportunity to let her mind wander.

Vince Carrington. Vince...Carrington. What a beautiful name. It almost sounded like it could be a song, just by saying it over and over again.

_Ahhhhhh...Vince Carrington..._Jean was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a rude snort next to her. Alarmed, she looked over at the direction of the sound, only to find a guy eyeing her notebook. As the guy scanned the contents of the page, a wide grin spread across his face when he slowly glanced up at Jean in mock question.

A deep flush spread across Jean's face like wildfire as she instantly covered up her notebook with her arms defensively. Someone had seen her notebook! And she knew that on all the pages, anything but educational notes had been taken on them. But worst of all, most of the scribbles on her notebook were about Vince.

Ashamedly, Jean glimpsed over at the guy who had been looking. Her eyes widened in horror as she came to the realization that it was none other than Xander who had saw her deepest fantasies on that page.

Xander was known as Vince's best friend. Now it was guaranteed he would find out! It would only take a matter of hours for Vince to find out who had a crush on him.

_No, he will probably find out at the end of the period when class is over. Why does everything that could possibly go wrong happen to me? _Jean miserably shut her notebook as she tried to avoid Xander's gaze. She would try to handle the situation with as much dignity as possible, and it started with not trying to put any more attention on herself.

But even that seemed impossible.

"Hey...hey! Freshman!" Xander whispered as he poked Jean with his pencil when the teacher had his back turned. Jean sighed as she slowly turned her head to look at her crush's best friend.

"Y-yes?" she stammered. Oh no. This is it. This is where he'll question her and ask what makes her think that she even has the right to like the most popular guy at school.

"Why are you taking notes about Vince when you should be taking notes about what Mr. Hence is saying?" Xander suppressed a grin as he observed the mortified look on the girl's face. Even though he kept his voice low, he knew that the freshman, along with surrounding students had heard every word.

"I-I wasn't, I-"

"Yes you were, I saw what you wrote. I'm not blind. Who couldn't see a paper that has 'I love Vince Carrington' and 'Mrs. Carrington' scribbled all over it?"

Much to Jean's dismay, she heard a couple of snickers from surrounding students. What was she thinking, writing things like that? She should have known at least _someone_ would see it. Well with her kind of luck, in any case.

"How old is this girl, anyway?" Jean heard someone whisper behind her.

"'Mrs. Carrington'? Jeez, someone tell her to grow the hell up.." another one whispered back. With each comment that was made, Jean's face grew redder and redder.

"What's all the commotion about? Why aren't you students in the back taking notes? I want to see all of you with your notebooks open and your pencils moving. That means you too, Jean Cadac. I see you haven't been taking notes all period. Get going." Mr. Hence gave a disapproving frown, mostly at Jean, before he turned away as the sound of chalk scraping against the board was once more heard.  
"Now then, in order to solve problem 32, you must first follow the formula..."

Jean desolately opened her notebook once more, only to see her scribbles. She hastily turned a couple pages as she reached into her book bag for a pencil, since the other one she had been using had fallen off her desk, and rolled by Xander's feet. There was no way she would get any closer to him then she had to. Just as she found a pencil, she unwillingly heard Xander comment about something to a guy in front of him.

"Oh, but teacher, the freshman over here _has_ been taking notes...about Vince. Does that count?" Both Xander and his friend quietly laughed about this.

Jean shrunk down in her seat as she reluctantly began to take notes. Why was her life so warped and pathetic? Why did she have the worst luck ever?

"Miss Cadac, sit up in your seat properly, or you'll most likely be tempted to fall asleep in my class _again_. Or would you just like a detention?" A couple of students snickered at this or just rolled their eyes at each other in distaste.

Jean rested her case.

Author's note: Yes! I'm done! One thing I would like to say though, is that I purposely made Jean write down stupid things so I could give the students a reason to make fun of her. So no, I'm not a corny writer, I just really needed to make up something that was ridiculously unintelligent. I mean, come on, "Mrs. Carrington"? Now _that's_ stupid!


End file.
